These Words Unspoken
by song six
Summary: There are a thousand words that were left unspoken, but four that could have made the difference. Prequel to 'Bumble Bee Take Flight'


**Disclaimer: **I do not own 'Young Justice'.

**Important Note:** Please read 'Bumble Bee Take Flight' first (Sequel 'Where the Heart is' is optional)

* * *

><p>'These Words Unspoken'<p>

by Song Six

* * *

><p>He wanted to punch a wall, break something, or even run a few thousand times around the cave just to clear his head. He now knew how Oliver must have felt about Roy. He wasn't being a sensitive prick, it just plain hurt when the person who was always supposed to be at your side was leaving. Of course, he wasn't going to replace his best friend any time soon, but he was tempted to do so just to spite him.<p>

Wally sat at the edge of Robin's bed glaring at the now bare shelves and walls of the other boy's room. His arms crossed, as he huffed and sighed loudly every once in awhile. Sure, he wasn't exactly going to tell the boy he wasn't allowed to leave, but he wouldn't make it easy either. You wouldn't if you felt the way he did either.

He glared extra hard when the younger boy stood in front of his name plate attached to the door for a full minute before deciding to leave it for someone else to get rid of: he wasn't even going to keep it? So that was it, he wasn't even going to attempt to pretend he was going to miss being with the team. He must be ecstatic to leave; at least that's what he felt like watching his best friend run around packing as if it were nothing."So this is it? You're gonna go? You were supposed to step up. You were supposed to take Kaldur's place as leader. You were-"

If only he knew just how much it was actually killing the other teen, "I can't reach my potential if I stay here." A low guilt ridden voice interrupts at the click of a suitcase. Inside were piles of paperwork, unfinished gadgets, and various tools he used to tinker with all the time. Most of which he typed out or built specifically for the team to use on missions. Wouldn't it have been more insult to leave things he didn't even bother to finish behind than to take it with him? It would only be a reminder he couldn't even spare just one more day.

"Oh? So we're not good enough for you. Is that it?" the other spat out dripping with a venom Robin never knew existed. Well…he did, he just never knew it would one day be directed towards him. Knowing this yanked at his insides, but he was on a mission for himself. It was time to be selfish; he has waited too long for this ever since his arguments with Batman had gotten worse. One bullet to the shoulder, and suddenly the person who trained you to be a hero is telling you its too dangerous. It was ridiculous and tiring.

He shut his eyes closed tightly, a small droplet escaping from behind the lenses of his sunglasses. It was a good thing the other boy was too busy staring fiery holes into his wall to notice, "No, you don't get it. I feel…I feel **trapped **here." His tone sounded like a plea for forgiveness, for _permission._

The other teen shifted in his seat uncomfortably relaxing his arms, his scowl disappearing as his eyes rested to the floor, "You feel trapped?" he asked softly, bringing some relief to the younger teen.

"I do."

The silence that came after struck a chord in each of them, sending painful tugs at each of their strings. The older teen took a deep breath as he weighed the choices in his head. He had to do the right thing, "You don't like being trapped here, do you?" For the longest time, the other stood there boring his eyes into his when Wally looked up. The speedster couldn't see them, because of those sunglasses, but he sure did feel them.

"I don't know." At this point, Robin really didn't, ten minutes ago he did. Standing here looking at this person knowing he was leaving them, he really had no clue how he felt. This would be so much easier if he could just look away from those eyes that always told him everything he needed to know to feel confident, important, and more. He wished he could make it easier himself.

But because this person in front of him was his best friend, they would make it easier for Robin, "No, you want to be free. You want to leave." Wally concluded with a mix of bitterness and compassion. The younger boy didn't know which he hated more. "Because you don't belong here…" With each word his voice grew lower, and it started to break.

It's not as if he wanted to leave for no reason, he mostly felt like he had to because there was something in him telling Robin he needed to, "Not right now, I don't." It wasn't really the response his friend was expecting, but Wally accepted it nodding half heartedly.

"You want to go away…" he whispered, but the other still heard frowning guiltily. He made quiet steps toward the bed and sat down next to him just inches away. As soon as he did, a large pair of arms encircled him into a tight hold squeezing, and a warm face buried itself into his shoulder.

"Rob…I can't let you go. I'm sorry." He muffled into him. The younger teen put his own arms around the other boy awkwardly, but eventually he settled into a comfortable position.

"It's not forever. I'll be back." he soothed, releasing his hold as the other did as well. For a moment they held each other's gaze and it felt ok again, but that quickly disappeared then they looked away.

Wally was the first to speak up once more, "How do I know you'll come back?" he spoke fully and bluntly not beating around the bush, causing his friend to jump slightly. The speedster's face appeared emotionless, but Robin looked down and saw he held a fist out. This brought the first sincere smile the Boy Wonder shone throughout this whole ordeal bringing warm vibrations up his throat. Swiftly with great familiarity, he touched knuckles with a firm push to the hand.

"I promise, dude, we're bros. I swear to you. I will come back." He swore confidently standing up, it was getting late and he needed to get going. But as he did, a hand grabbed his hoodie stopping him.

"Do you promise?"

"I promise."

It was strange. All his fury was gone, as well as any feelings of abandonment. It actually felt like his best friend was coming back tomorrow, and this was all just a dream or some funny joke. Everything was going to be all right and they were still going to be fighting side by side. They could laugh about it in the morning, eat a bowl of captain crunch, and then sit in their underwear playing videogames until Batman had a mission for them. _Then_Artemis would tell them to stop hogging the television and Conner would come in wanting to watch static for no reason whatsoever. Afterwards, Megan would fly in with a tray of veggies, because Kaldur would tell her they needed to eat healthier. They would be Young Justice, six strong forever.

However, when it came down to the end…"Guess I'll see you later?"…his heart was breaking. His body went from a burning cloggy sort of feeling to an empty coldness. Dread washed over him like a bucket of ice water got poured over him. He bit at his tongue, fighting away the urge to show any signs of sadness. He wasn't even gone yet, and it already felt like he wasn't there anymore. The whole room felt alien now that it was empty of all his personal belongings. He was never the best at handling change and even now, he couldn't handle it. If time could just stand still just for one day, oh all the things they could do that they still haven't done. He'd give anything in the world for one more day with his best friend. There were too many things left undone, too many things left unseen, too many things left unsaid.

"See you soon." He looked up at him with a goofy half assed smile. Robin opened his mouth as if he wanted to say something, but he closed it and simply smiled putting on a nice strong front. If you blinked, you would have missed that tremble in his lip, or that tap of his fingers against his suitcase. Inside he was torn apart too, but no way was he going to look like a cry baby in front of the guy who taught him how to use after shave or how to play quarters. Especially not in front of the person he'll always...

"Ok...I'll miss you." He confessed, nervously scratching his forearm waiting for a response. But then Wally continued to sit on the edge of his old bed, staring at the floor. He wondered if he was angry that he wanted to leave. He probably was, there was no doubt about it. Why else would he be acting this way? When his best friend continued to make no eye contact or say anything at all, he hung his head shamelessly and walked away. Each step heavier than the next, as his head felt lighter and lighter. Everything felt too surreal to comprehend. His chest ached for him to make a one eighty and turn around, but his heart called out to him to explore the world: find himself. It was now or never, and if he stayed it'd be _never_.

There was a pressure all through his head, as if there was a weight pushing his whole body down. He heard him, he's been waiting to hear those words, but he just didn't want to at the same time, because that meant it was over. Their time together had gone from forever to limited to no more. He grabbed his face with one hand, nails digging into the skin seething, as he continued to fight off the need to run after him. To beg him to stay, to get angry again, to scream out in pain. But he had to be a good friend…no…a **best** friend and let him go. He needed this more than anything right now. He had to understand even if he didn't want to. But the least he could do was let him know how he felt, "Wait, I'll–"

it suddenly hit him that this truly was the last time he'd see him and he needed to say this now. A feeling similar to the day lighting struck him bestowing him with his gift rushed through him and he ran for the zeta beams hoping it was not too late. His chest pounded with anxiety as he dodged each wall and corner. Once he finally got to the tubes, he searched around frantically only to find it was too late.

He was gone.

That was when he finally let himself break down, falling to his knees with tiny streams falling from the corners of his eyes. He never even got to say _I'll always_–"…miss you."–_ love you_.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Please lemme know what you thought in the form of a review, I do my best to reply always and answer to all questions&comments! I really do enjoy talking to people. Thankyou to _TheWickedWizardofOz_ for their help! They have a lot of insight!  
>I know a lot of people asked for a sequel, but I couldn't do it. I still believe the imagination of readers for a good ending. So I thought I could try doing a prequel of the actual conversation(the one Wally has 'again' with the bee and the one in the breaks of the sequel) in case anyone was interested in reading what I imagined.<br>Thankyou for reading!


End file.
